Nouvelle Destinée T1 : Embrassement
by forgia
Summary: UA. Harry a décidé d'embrasser son côté serpentard depuis longtemps. Voici les conséquences de son choix sur sa vie et sur les personnes qui l'entoure.
1. La lettre et le chat

**Bonjour et bienvenu pour le premier chapitre de mon histoire. Avant que vous ne débutiez la lecture du premier chapitre, j'aimerai vous entretenir de plusieurs points sur cette histoire.**

**En premier lieu, cette histoire est un UA ou univers alternatif ( ou AU en anglais ), c'est la réécriture des livres de Harry Potter depuis mon point de vu. J'ai un grand respect pour J.K. Rowling et pour ses œuvres Harry Potter, mais des fois je trouvais que Harry avait un comportement assez étrange pour certaine situation. Certaine scène m'ont aussi déçus. C'est pourquoi j'ai voulu réécrire les Harry Potter. Je ne dis pas que j'ai la vérité absolue sur comment Harry aurait du réagir, mais je dis juste que mon histoire est une hypothèse sur comment Harry aurait du réagir. Chaque auteur qui a réécrit les Harry Potter détiennent une hypothèse de comment doit réagir Harry. Et toutes ces hypothèses sont le fruit de notre expérience que nous avons acquis durant notre vie. Je le redis, mon histoire est une hypothèse et non la vérité.**

**Deuxième point. Elle porte sur l'orthographe. Je fais énormément de faute quand j'écris. Je cherche a m'améliorer mais il me reste du chemin a faire. Les chapitres qui seront publié sont corrigé par moi dans la mesure du possible. Je veux que cette histoire soit faite entièrement par moi, donc écrit et corrigé par moi, mais c'est surtout que ma bêta-correctrice habituel doit beaucoup travailler et je ne veux pas la déranger pour ça. En outre ça me permettra de progresser en orthographe et je ne veux plus me reposer sur quelqu'un pour corriger mes fautes. Je sais que ma bêta est contente de me corriger, mais il faut que je progresse et je ne peux pas rester comme ça. Si vous voyiez des fautes énormes, faite le moi remarquer, je corrigerai.**

**Troisième point. Pour les lecteurs de mon autre histoire, L'espoir Inconnu, je n'ai pas abandonné l'histoire. Je fais juste une pause dans l'histoire pour pouvoir mettre la suite en forme et qu'elle soit cohérente avec le début de l'histoire. Il y aura une suite, mais pour le moment elle est en pause. J'écris Nouvelle Destinée en parallèle. **

**Quatrième et dernier point, après vous pourrez lire le premier chapitre. Cette histoire va se découper en 7 tomes, mais je ne sais pas combien de chapitre ils feront. Pour la parution c'est aléatoire, mais je mettrai la suite le plus rapidement possible.**

**Voilà c'est tout. Le monde de Harry Potter appartient a J.K. Rowling et non à moi.**

**Bonne lecture.**

* * *

><p>Chapitre 1 : La lettre et le chat.<p>

Le facteur tourne au coin de la rue et commence sa tourné. Il commence a distribuer le courrier, puis il regarde la prochaine lettre qu'il doit distribuer, 4 Privet Drive. Un sourire effleure ses lèvres. Il aime bien distribuer le courrier à cette adresse, l'un des deux garçons qui y habite est très agréable avec lui. Le facteur se souvient la première fois qu'il avait commencé son travail. Il était arrivé devant le numéro 4 et avait vu un jeune garçon, qui avait 8 ou 9 ans, avec des cheveux noir et des yeux vert passer la tondeuse devant la maison. Le garçon c'était approché de lui et le facteur lui avait remis le courriers, mais au moment de partir, le garçons lui avait signalé qu'il s'était tromper et qu'il avait donné le courrier du numéro 2. Il avait été tout confus, il avait repris le courriers et donné le bon. Il s'était encore excusé mais le garçon lui avait dit que ce n'était pas grave et qu'il était normal de se tromper quand on commençait un nouveau travail. Et le garçon était reparti à l'intérieur de la maison, laissant le facteur surpris. Depuis se jour, quand il peut croiser le garçon, ils parlent quelque minutes ensemble.

Le facteur s'approche de la maison qui porte le numéro quatre. Il ne voit pas le garçon devant la maison. Il gare sa voiture sur le trottoir et descend avec le courrier dans la main. Son regard se porte sur le parterre sous la fenêtre du salon. Il ne sait combien de fois il a vu ce jeune garçon à genoux, entrain de s'occuper des fleurs. Chaque fois que le facteur voyait le jeune garçon s'occuper des roses et des lys qui forme le parterre, il pouvait voire de la passion et de l'amour dans le regard du jeune garçons. Comme à chaque fois qu'il vient, les fleurs sont toujours aussi magnifique. Il s'approche de la porte et met le courrier dans le boite au lettre. Il fait demi-tour, remonte dans sa voiture et continu de distribuer le courrier dans Little Whinging. Au moment où le facteur tourne au coin de Privet Drive, pour aller dans Wisteria Walk, un hibou passe au-dessus de la maison numéro quatre et y laisse tomber une lettre qui rentre immédiatement dans la boite au lettre.

Pendant ce temps là, dans la maison du quatre Privet Drive, un garçon descend les marche d'un escalier calmement. Des cheveux noirs en bataille et des yeux vert, qui lui donne un certain charme, sont les premières choses qu'on peut remarquer chez lui. Il porte une chemise blanche avec des manche courts, il a aussi un jean bleu avec différente trace couleur dessus. Il s'approche de la porte et ramasse le courrier. Il regarde se qu'il y a comme courrier. Une carte postale, une facture et une enveloppe où son nom y figure. Il souri et se dirige vers la cuisine. Il pousse la porte et entre dans la pièce.

Sa tante Pétunia, une femme maigre avec un coup de girafe, prépare le petit déjeuner. Son oncle Vernon et son cousin Dudley, qui sont aussi gros l'un que l'autre, sont autour de la table entrain de manger. Sa tante se tourne vers Harry.

- Viens m'aider à terminer le petit déjeuner, il reste le bacon a servir.

Harry donne la carte et la facture à son oncle et pose sa lettre à côté de son assiette. Il se dirige vers une poêle où cuit six tranche de bacon. Vernon pousse un grognement dégoutté en ouvrant la facture.

- Encore les impôts. Le gouvernement veux notre mort ou quoi ?!

Il pose la facture sur le côté, puis li la carte tout en portant son bol de café vers sa bouche.

- Tient Marge est malade, elle a mangé un drôle de coquillage.

Son oncle pose la carte sur la facture, puis retourne lire son journal. Après quelques minutes il porte un regard vers la lettre qu'a reçus Harry.

- Tu a reçu du courrier ?

Harry prend la poêle et se dirige avec vers la table, il met trois tranche dans l'assiette de son cousin, qui se dépêche de tout engloutir, et une dans chaque assiette. Il pose la poêle sur la gazinière et va s'asseoir face à son assiette. Il regarde sa lettre.

- Il semblerait que c'est ma lettre pour Poudlard.

Son oncle grogne et retourne lire son journal toutant en mangeant sa tranche de bacon et ses œufs, que Pétunia avait rajouté après que Harry ai servi le bacon. Harry met sa lettre de côté et commence à déjeuner. Il ne peut empêcher son esprit de penser à quel point sa situation a changé du jour au lendemain il y a presque trois ans.

_Flash-back._

Harry dort paisiblement dans son lit, enfin dans ce qui pourrait être une allégorie d'un lit. Un matelas miteux, un drap troué et une lampe qui fonctionne une fois sur deux. Voilà ce qui constitue le placard où dormait Harry Potter.

Alors que Harry rêve d'une moto volant, quelqu'un frappe violemment sur la porte du placard, le faisant sursauter.

- Lève toi feignant, tu doit préparer le petit déjeuner.

Un bruit de verrou se fait entendre. Harry se lève difficilement. Il met ses lunettes à moitié cassé devant ses yeux, rajuste le tee-shirt trois fois trop grand pour lui. Il regarde sous son lit et trouve une grande paire de chaussette où son pied peut y nager. Il chasse l'araignée puis les enfile. Les seules vêtements a sa disposition sont les vêtements de son cousin que sa tante lui a donné, des vêtements trop grand pour lui.

Une fois habillé, Harry sort de son placard et va en cuisine. Il rentre dans la pièce. Sa tante et son oncle sont assis autour de la table. Son oncle décroche le regard de son journal et le porte vers son neveu.

- Quand tu aura fini de faire le petit déjeuner, tu nettoieras la voiture puis tu couperas la haie. Et avant que tu ne pose la question, non tu ne mangeras pas se matin. C'est ta punition pour avoir grimpé sur le toit de l'école.

Encore une journée de dur labeur et il ne peut même pas manger se matin, juste parce qu'il avait sauté au-dessus des poubelle de l'école et qu'il c'était retrouvé sur le toit de l'école. Tout ça à cause de son cousin et sa bande qui le poursuivaient pour jouer au jeu « chasse Harry ». S'en est trop pour Harry. Depuis trop longtemps il se laisse faire, mais aujourd'hui ça va changer. Il regarde son oncle droit dans les yeux.

- Si je veux.

Les trois mots étaient sorti de sa bouche. Voilà tout est joué. La tante de Harry s'immobilise et fixe son neveu. Vernon le regard, son visage devient rouge de colère. Il se lève rapidement et frappe violemment Harry. Ce-dernier se retrouve sur le carrelage de la cuisine, une lèvre fendu.

- Non pas comme tu veux, mais comme je veux ! Monstre !

Harry regarde son oncle, puis il se lève et se dirige vers la gazinière pour faire le petit déjeuner. Vernon retourne à table et continu la lecture de son journal. Son cousin rentre dans la cuisine, s'assoie à la table et réclame bruyamment son petit déjeuner. Un sourire effleure les lèvres de Harry. Il attrape quelque chose rapidement et se tourne vers la table.

- Vous allez m'écouter maintenant.

Toute les personnes assissent autour de la table fixent Harry avec surprise. Ce-dernier se tient face à la table, un regard froid qui fixe les occupants de la pièce et une lame d'un couteau de cuisine sous sa gorge.

- Et que va tu faire avec se couteau gamin ?

- C'est très simple mon oncle. Si vous m'écoutez pas, je me tranche la gorge me donnant ainsi la mort ici dans la cuisine. Suite à cette tragédie, il vous restera plus que deux solution. Appeler la police pour signaler mon suicide, ils prendront mon corps. Les gens de la morgue verront mon corps mal nourrie et battu, ils n'auront plus qu'a faire un lien et vous envoyer en prison pour maltraitance d'enfant. La deuxième solution est que vous faites disparaître mon corps, mais là il y a un problème. C'est que les gens du quartier et les voisins ont l'habitude de me voire souvent dehors pour m'occuper du jardin. Mais si ils ne me voient plus, ils vont s'inquiéter, se poser des questions puis appeler la police et c'est fini pour vous. Vous avez plus qu'à écouter se que j'ai à vous dire, ou pas ?

Dudley regarde son cousin, la surprise se li sur son visage et sa bouche est grande ouverte. Pétunia est toute pâle et dégluti avec difficulté. Pendant se temps là Harry n'a pas bougé d'un centimètre, Vernon continu à le fixer.

- Tu bluff gamin.

Harry hausse un sourcil, un sourire se forme sur son visage. Puis un petit rire sort de sa bouche.

- Vous croyez que je bluff mon oncle ?

Harry presse doucement la lame du couteau sur sa gorge. Un minuscule filé de sang coule le long de son cou. Pétunia blanchit rapidement ainsi que le reste de la table. Elle attrape le bras de son mari.

- Vernon ! Écoute le !

Il se tourne vers sa femme qui lui supplie de l'écouter. Il se retourne vers son neveu.

- D'accord parle.

Harry souri. Il a enfin obtenu ce qu'il voulait. Cependant il garde toujours le couteau sur sa gorge

- Voici ce que je vous propose. Un marché. Je fais la cuisine, le ménage, je passe la tondeuse et je m'occupe du jardin. Je fais toute ces choses quand je le veux. En contre parti, vous ne me punissez plus, vous ne me privez plus de repas, vous me donnez des vêtements correcte et à ma taille, vous me donnez aussi de l'argent de poche à la hauteur de vingt livres par semaine. Et vous, ma tante, vous allez me raconter la vérité sur mes parents. Si vous ne voulez pas faire ce que je vous dit, je me suicide par tout les moyens. Et si vous rompez notre marché ? Eh bien, il se trouve que j'ai des photos de moi maigre avec plein de bleu. Elles sont caché quelque part. Une close de notre contrat rompu et elles se retrouve sur le bureau d'un officier de police.

Son oncle et sa tante deviennent pâle. Mais toute fois ils hochent de la tête pour montrer leur accord. Harry lâche le couteau, qui tombe sur le carrelage, et il se dirige vers la table et s'y assoie.

- Aujourd'hui je n'ai pas envi de faire la cuisine. Et pendant notre petit déjeuner vous en profiterai pour me parler de mes parents. Et si je découvre plus tard que vous m'aviez raconté un mensonge sur mes parents pendant ce repas, je me vengerai.

_Fin flash-back._

Ce petit déjeuner fut bénéfique. Il apprit l'entière vérité sur ces parents. Il apprit qu'ils étaient des sorcier comme lui et qu'ils fut tué par une personne quand il avait un ans. Bien sur Harry voulu en savoir plus sur les sorciers mais sa tante n'en savais pas plus. De puis ce jour, Harry pouvait manger à sa faim et fait tout ce qui lui plaisait.

- Je m'occuperai du jardin cette après-midi mon oncle.

Vernon lui fait un signe de la tête. Harry attrape sa lettre et monte dans sa chambre. Sa chambre est simple, quatre mur et une fenêtre. Mais on peut y trouver divers objets. En premier lieu, un bureau une armoire et un lit. Puis, se trouvant devant le lit, un violon posé sur une chaise des partitions éparpillé autour de la chaise. Il y a aussi quelque tableau de peinture accroché sur les murs, et un chevalet où se trouve un tableau tout juste commencé et une palette de peinture au pied avec divers tubes. Sur le bureau plusieurs livres s'empilent.

Harry porte son regard vers la fenêtre de sa chambre. Un hibou gris se tient sur le rebord de la fenêtre. Harry se mouve au travers de sa chambre et ouvre la fenêtre. Le hibou le regard, aucune frayeur n'ai perceptible en lui. Comme si la présence humaine ne l'effraye pas. Harry hausse un sourcil et regard sa lettre.

- C'est toi qui a amené la lettre ?

Pour toute réponse le hibou hulule. Sa tante lui avait expliqué que les sorciers utilisent des hibous pour transmettre le courrier. Harry se dit que si un hibou se tient devant lui sans bouger s'est qu'il attend quelque chose.

- Tu attend ma réponse ?

Le hibou hulule de nouveau. Harry s'assoie à son bureau et regarde la lettre. Elle est lourde et épaisse. Fait de parchemin jauni, pas de timbre. Harry peu lire l'adresse écrite avec une encre vert d'émeraude.

Mr Harry Potter

Dans la chambre du premier

4, Priver Drive

Little Whinging

Surrey

Harry retourne la lettre. Un sceau de cire frappé d'un écusson qui représente un aigle, un blaireau, un lion et un serpent qui entourent la lettre P. Harry murmure un mot.

- Poudlard.

Harry rompt le sceau de cire et déplie les lettres qui sont à l'intérieur.

COLLEGE POUDLARD, ECOLE DE SORCELLERIE

_Directeur : Albus Dumbledore, Commandeur du Grand-Ordre de Merlin, Docteur ès Sorcellerie, Enchanteur-en-chef, Manitou suprême de la Confédération internationale des Mages et Sorciers._

_Chers Mr Potter,_

_Nous avons le plaisir de vous informer que vous bénéficiez d'ores et déjà d'une inscription au collège Poudlard. Vous trouverez ci-joint la liste des ouvrages et équipements nécessaires au bon déroulement de votre scolarité._

_La rentrée étant fixée au 1er septembre, nous attendons votre hibou le 31 juillet au plus tard._

_Veuillez croire, cher Mr Potter, en l'expression de mes sentiments distingués._

_Minerva McGonagall_

_Directrice-adjointe_

Harry regarde la lettre une deuxième fois, puis il se demande si c'est dans les habitudes des sorciers d'étaler touts leurs titres, pour pouvoir montrer aux autres la place qu'ils occupent dans cette société. Il secoue la tête. Il attrape une feuille de papier puis un stylo, et répond à la lettre.

_Chère Mme Minerva McGonagall,_

_J'ai bien reçus la lettre de mon inscription à Poudlard et accepte volontiers de rentrer de l'école de sorcellerie Poudlard. Mais il reste quelque question que je me pose. Auriez vous l'amabilité d'envoyer une personne pour que je puisse lui poser mes questions._

_Cordialement._

_Harry Potter_

Harry relit sa courte missive, puis il se dirige vers le hibou. Il le présente au hibou qui le prend dans son bec avant de s'envoler. Harry retourne vers son bureau pour lire la liste des fournitures.

COLLEGE POUDLARD-ECOLE DE SORCELLERIE

Uniforme

Liste des vêtements dont les élèves de première année devront obligatoirement être équipés :

1) Trois robes de travail ( noires ), modèle normal

2) Un chapeau pointu ( noir )

3) Une paire de gant protecteurs ( en cuire de dragon ou autre matière semblable )

4) Une cape d'hiver (noire avec attache d'argent )

Chaque vêtement devra porter une étiquette indiquant le nom de l'élève.

Livres et manuels

Chaque élève devra se procurer un exemplaire des ouvrages suivants :

_Le Livre des sorts et enchantements_ (niveau 1 ), de Miranda Fauconnette

_Histoire de la magie,_ de Bathilda Tourdesac

_Magie théorique, _de Adalbert Lasornette

_Manuel de métamorphose à l'usage des débutants, _de Emeric G. Changé

_Milles herbes et champignons à l'usage des débutants, _de Phyllida Augirolle

_Potions magiques,_ de Arsenius Beaulitron

_Vie et habitat des animaux fantastiques, _de Norbert Dragonneau

_Forces Obscures : comment s'en protéger,_ de Quentin Jentremble

Fournitures

1 baguette magique

1 chaudron ( modèle standard en étain, taille 2 )

1 boîte de fioles en verre ou cristal

1 télescope

1 balance en cuivre

Les élèves peuvent également emporter un hibou OU un chat OU un crapaud.

IL EST RAPPELE AUX PARENTS QUE LES ELEVES DE PREMIERE ANNEE NE SONT PAS AUTORISE A POSSEDER LEUR PROPRE BALAI.

Harry soupir à la fin de sa lecture. Il note dans sa tête qu'il faudrait qu'il demande où trouver touts ces objets. Il laisse les lettres sur son bureau. Il se lève et ouvre son armoire. Dedans se trouve ses vêtements mais ils les écartent et sort une petite chaîne hi-fi. Il la met prêt de son lit et la met en route. Une douce mélodie de violon sort des enceintes. Harry attrape une blouse blanche où de nombreux traits de couleur se voient. Il attrape sa palette et un pinceau, et se laisse mener par la musique.

Cinq jour après que Harry ai reçu la lettre de Poudlad, une femme au cheveux noir et vêtue d'une longue robe vert émeraude remonte le chemin vers la porte du quatre Privet Drive. Elle se souvient de la nuit où Hagrid, Dumbledore et elle avaient laissé Harry Potter devant cette porte.

Elle arrive devant la porte et porte son doigt vers la sonnette. Mais elle s'arrête. Que va telle trouver de l'autre côté de la porte ? Car elle se souvient aussi que leur fils, Dudley, pouvait être violent et que ses parents répondaient à chaque caprices qu'il faisait. Ce pouvait il qu'elle trouve un Harry Potter battu par son cousin ? Le doute l'habite, elle ne sait plus quoi faire. Puis prennent son courage à deux mains elle sonne. Au début aucun bruit. Puis quelqu'un descend les escaliers. Le bruit d'une clef qui tourne se fait entendre et la porte s'ouvre sur un petit garçon.

- Bonjour, vous êtes ?

- Je... Minerva McGonagall. Et je...

Mais aucun mot ne sort de sa bouche. Minerva est pétrifié. Devant elle se tient la parfaite réplique de son ancien élève, James Potter. Mais sans les lunettes, et avec aussi les yeux de sa mère. Le jeune garçon porte une blouse blanche recouverte de trace de peinture et un jean du même style que la blouse. Elle peut voire du orange, du vert et du bleu se mélanger sur la blouse et le jean. Le garçons sourit.

- Enchanté, je suis Harry Potter. Entrez.

Minerva entre dans la maison, suivant le jeune garçons dans le salon. Elle s'installe sur un canapé en cuir noir.

- Du thé ?

- Oui merci.

Le garçon part dans la cuisine, laissant Minerva seule dans le salon. Elle le regarde. Plusieurs photo sont posé sur des étagères ou des commode. Un écran plat se trouve dans un coin de la pièce, presque face à la porte qui donne dans le couloir. Une table basse en verre se trouve devant elle, avec dessus un bot de fleur. Harry revient, portant un plateau avec à son bord deux tasses, une théière, une assiette de gâteau et un sucrier. Il pose le tout sur la table basse et verse du thé dans les deux tasses. Il en donne une à Minerva, avant de prendre la seconde et de s'asseoir face à elle dans un fauteuil.

Minerve le fixe, elle se remet petite à petite de la surprise, mais reste néanmoins choqué. Jamais elle n'aurait pu imaginer que Harry Potter aurai pu ressembler à ça. Elle a l'impression de se trouver devant un artiste peintre. Elle ouvre la bouche mais la referme. Elle porte un regard vers Harry.

- Je suis content que vous ailliez répondu à ma demande.

- Mais c'est tout à fait normale Mr Potter. Vous aviez des questions ?

- Oui. J'aimerai savoir si vous aviez connu mes parents ?

- Bien sur. Ils étaient mes élèves au temps où ils étaient à Poudlard. Votre père était doué en métamorphose, la matière que j'enseigne. Il était aussi doué dans le quidditch. Votre mère, quand à elle était doué en potion et sortilège. Ils étaient tout les deux dans la maison de Gryffondor.

- Pouvez vous de la nuit où ils sont mort ? Je sais peu de chose sur ça.

- Il y a une vingtaine d'années, un sorcier du nom de... Vol... Voldemort.

Minerva frissonne dès qu'elle a annoncé le nom Voldemort.

- Ce sorcier a commencé à chercher des adeptes. Et il a réussi à en avoir. Certains l'ont suivi parce qu'ils avaient peur, d'autres voulaient simplement profiter de son pouvoir, et des pouvoir il en avait. Il pratiquait surtout la magie noire, une forme de magie horrible. C'était une sombre époque. On ne savait plus à qui faire confiance, on n'osait pas se lier d'amitié avec les sorciers ou les sorcières qu'on ne connaissait pas bien. Il s'est passé des choses horribles. Il prenait le pouvoir sur les autres, il voulait exterminait certains sorcier et faire en sorte que certains sorciers dominent. Bien sur ils y en avaient qui résistaient, mais il les tuait de manière effroyable. L'un des seuls endroits où on était encore en sécurité, c'était Poudlard. Dumbledore était le seule qui arrivait à lui faire peur. Il n'a jamais attaqué Poudlard. Ton père, James, et ta mère, Lily, étaient des sorciers puissants. Il voulait qu'ils se battent pour lui, mais ils sont refusé et se sont battu contre lui. Et puis un soir, celui de Halloween plus précisément, il s'est rendu dans le village où vous habitiez tout les trois. Il est rentré dans la maison. James a combattu mais il est mort. Puis il est monté dans ta chambre où il y avait ta mère et toi. Il a tué ta mère puis il a tenté de te tuer, mais il a échoué. Le sort s'est retourné contre lui. Depuis se soir, il est mort et toi tu es devenu célèbre. Tu a survécu au sort de la mort.

Quelques larmes coulent sur le visage de Minerva. Elle porte un mouchoir vers ses yeux et les essuient.

- Je suis donc célèbre ?

- Oui, c'est dur a comprendre mais tu es le Survivant pour les sorciers et sorcières de Grand-Bretagne. Tu es presque mondialement connu.

Harry pose sa tasse sur la table basse. Toute s'explique pour lui. Il arrivait que lors de ses sorti avec sa tante il rencontre des personnes qui semblait le connaître. Un jour, un homme minuscule coiffé d'un chapeau haut forme violet s'était incliné devant lui pendant qu'il faisait les courses avec son cousin et sa tante. Un autre jour, dans un bus, une vielle femme échevelée, tout habillée de vert, lui avait fait de grand signes de la main. Récemment encore, un homme chauve dans un long manteau pourpre lui avait serré la main dans la rue, puis était reparti sans dire un mot. C'était tous des personne étranges, mais Harry a une explication maintenant. C'était des sorciers qui le remercier ou qui voulais lui parler. Il regarde de nouveau Minerva.

- Je comprend mieux maintenant, toutes ces personnes habillé en capes qui me saluaient ou me remerciaient.

- Oui, certains de nos compatriotes ne font pas assez attention. Ils oublient des fois que nous vivons caché des moldus.

Harry hausse un sourcil quand le mot « moldus » fut prononcé.

- Moldus ?

- Oui, des personnes qui ne peuvent faire de la magie comme nous.

- Eh bien merci de m'avoir parlé de mes parents. Avant que vous partiez, je voulais vous demandez où je pouvais acheter mes fournitures scolaire ?

- Il faut aller au chemin de traverse. Si tu veux nous pouvons y aller ensemble.

- Merci, mais j'aimerai éviter de m'accapare de votre temps. Vous devez sans doute vous occuper d'autre élèves dans le besoins comme moi. Et puis je pense y rester toute la journée pour pouvoir découvrir le monde dans lequel je suis et connaître un peu l'histoire de ce monde.

- Bien Mr Potter. Alors je vais vous donnez votre clef de votre coffre et un prospectus vous disant comment vous rendre au chemin de travers. Pour retirer de l'argent dans votre coffre, allez à Gringotts. C'est facile à trouver, c'est un grand bâtiment blanc.

Harry prend une clef argent que lui tend Minerva. Il regarde la clef.

- Vous aviez la clef de mon coffre ?

- Oui, le directeur Dumbledore l'a gardé depuis la mort de vos parents.

Harry note dans un coin de sa tête de vérifier ses comptes arrivé à la banquet. Minerva commence a se lever.

- Avant que vous ne partiez, pouvait vous me montrer une forme de métamorphose ?

- Bien sur.

Elle se transformant en un chat tigré, puis redeviens humain. Elle se tourne vers Harry qui la regarde avec surprise.

- Ceci s'appelle un animagus, c'est une technique pour se transformer en un animale. Mais vous êtes encore trop jeune pour appréhendai se genre de sujet en métamorphose.

- Impressionnent.

Harry ne prononça que se seule mot face au spectacle de la transformation de Minerva. Puis il remercie Minerva et la raccompagne vers la sorti. Une fois Minerva partis, Harry remonte dans sa chambre. Il regarde la clef et le prospectus. Il souri. Enfin, demain il pourra rentrer dans le monde des sorciers. Dans le monde des ses parents, un monde nouveau.

* * *

><p><strong>Voilà, fin du premier chapitre. J'espère que mon histoire vous plaît.<strong>

**N'oubliez pas des reviews pour tout ce que vous voulez et les grosses fautes d'orthographe.**

**Je vous dis à la prochaine pour le chapitre 2.**

**Bye.**


	2. De l'or et du bois

**Bonjours, voici le chapitre deux du premier tome de Nouvelle Destinée.**

**Je remercie Anais Malefoy-Nott, ****Etienne, kimykymi et Faenlgiec pour leur review qui m'ont fait plaisir.**

**Le monde de Harry Potter appartient à J.K. Rowling et non à moi.**

* * *

><p>Chapitre 2 : De l'or et du bois.<p>

Harry regarde la banlieue londonienne défiler sous ses yeux. Les maisons se ressemblent les une aux autres. Puis petit à petit, les maisons commencent à laisser place aux immeubles de Londres. Le bus qui rapproche Harry du centre de Londres, commence à faire des arrêts plus souvent. De plus en plus de monde monte et descende du bus. Quand à Harry, il continu de fixer les bâtiments sans se préoccuper du balai ininterrompu des gens dans le bus.

Le bus s'arrête de nouveau à un arrêt. Harry se lève et descende du bus. Il regarde autour de lui, étudiant l'avenu où il se trouve. Derrière lui, le bus repart pour rentrer de nouveau dans le flux qui forme la circulation de cette avenue. Harry sort le prospectus qui lui avait donné Minerva et le lit. D'après le prospectus, un pub du nom « Le Chaudron Baveur » doit se trouver dans les environs. Ce pub, qui est invisible aux yeux des moldus, doit permettre à Harry de rentrer sur le Chemin de Traverse. Il commence à marcher, entrant d'ans une rue piétonne. Il avance de quelque pas, puis il s'arrête. Il remarque qu'entre une librairie et un antiquaire se trouve une porte en bois. Il porte son regard au dessus de la porte et remarque une planche en bois qui sert d'enseigne. Dessus, quelques mots sont encore lisible après tant de temps passé sous les intempéries. « Le Chaudron Baveur ».

Harry regarde autour de lui. Il semble que les personnes qui marchent dans la rue ne remarquent pas le pub. Même Harry ne l'aurait remarqué si il n'avais pas été attentif à se qui compose la rue. Voyant que personne ne le regarde, Harry se coiffe d'une casquette qui cache sa cicatrice. D'après Minerva, il est connue dans toute la Grand-Bretagne par les sorciers de tout âge. D'après elle c'est surtout sa cicatrice en forme d'éclair qui est connue. Alors si les sorciers le reconnaissent grâce à sa cicatrice, mieux valait la cacher. Car il y a une chose que déteste Harry, c'est d'être le centre d'intérêt de tout le monde.

Coiffé d'une casquette bleu, et habillé d' une chemise blanche à manche courte et d'un jean bleu foncé. Harry entre dans le Chaudron Baveur. Dès son entrer dans le pub, le nez de Harry est agressé par les afflux et les relents de tabac bon marché. L'endroit est sombre. Une choses qui surprend Harry. Comment une endroit aussi célèbre pouvait être aussi miteux que ça ? Harry étudie la pièce principal du pub. Deux vieilles femmes sont assis dans un coin buvant de petit verre de xérès. L'une d'elle fume une longue pipe. Plus loin ,un homme en chapeau haut de forme parle avec un homme qui se trouve derrière un bar. Harry se dirige vers ce dernier pensant que s'est le barman.

- Bonjour monsieur. Pourrai je avoir de l'aide pour aller au Chemin de Traverse ?

- Oh, un autre né-moldu. Bonjour mon petit. Attend deux minutes le temps de finir deux trois chose et je t'indique comment on va sur le Chemin de Traverse. Tu peux attendre là sur le côté j'arrive.

Harry hoche de la tête. Il s'assoie face au comptoir. Il remarque un journal sur le côté. Il l'attrape et l'étudie. Il porte le nom de Gazette des Sorciers, il est composé de divers articles et de photo qui bouge. Il regarde la première page et son regard est attiré par un article qui fait la une. Au dessus de l'article, une photo trône. Elle montre des personnes qui examinent une porte d'un coffre portant le numéro 713.

**Cambriolage à Gringotts.**

**Hier, alors que les gobelins s'affairent à amener les sorciers vers leur coffre, un gobelin a remarqué que le coffre 713 a été fracturé. L'enquête sur le cambriolage qui s'est produit hier, le 31 juillet, dans les locaux de Gringotts se poursuit toujours. La piste suivie par les enquêteurs devrait les mener dans le milieux de la magie noire.**

**Les gobelins de Gringotts ont répété que rien n'avait été volé. La chambre forte fracturée avait en effet été vidée le même jour.**

**« Mais nous ne vous révélerons pas ce qu'elle contenait et, dans votre propre intérêt, nous vous conseillons vivement de ne pas vous mêler de cette affaire. Mais rassurez vous, une enquête est en cour pour voire qu'elle faille a exploité le ou les cambrioleurs. » a déclaré le porte-parole des gobelins.**

Alors que Harry continu de lire les articles de la gazette le barman, un homme enveloppé portant un tablier et ayant peu de cheveux sur la tête, s'approche de lui. Sentant que quelqu'un s'approche de lui, Harry lève la tête et remarque que le barman se trouve devant lui.

- Tu lisais l'article sur le cambriolage ? Une sale affaire. Un cambriolage fait par une personne qui utilise la magie noire le jour de l'anniversaire du Survivant. Une sale affaire. Je pense qu'il y a quelque chose la dessous, un complot. Les autorités disent que tout va bien mais il y a runespoor sous roche. Mais bon, je parle je parle. Tu a besoins d'aller sur le Chemin de Traverse mon garçon ?

- Oui monsieur.

- Appelle moi Tom, je suis le gérant du pub. Aller viens, l'entrée est par là. Je te montre comment faire pour les prochaines fois.

Harry saute du siège et suit Tom. Ce dernier l'amène vers le fond du bar avant d'entrer dans une petite cour. Entouré par des murs en briquet rouge, la cour contient quelques poubelles, des bouteilles de vin qui s'entasse et des herbes qui poussent entre les dalles qui forment le sol de la cour. À la vue de touts ça, Harry hausse un sourcil, se demandant si ce gros bonhomme ne se moquer de lui. Mais Tom sort sa baguette et touche trois briquets différentes du mur se trouvant en face de la porte. Une fois le geste fait, les briquets commencent à trembler et un petit trou se forme, puis le trou grossi de plus en plus pour former à la fin une arcade en briquet.

Harry reste estomaqué. Devant lui s'étend le Chemin de Traverse. Il s'était imaginé à quoi pourrai ressembler le Chemin de Traverse, mais il ne s'était pas attendu à ça. Une rue pavée s'avancent jusqu'à un bâtiment immense tout en blanc. La rue est bordée de divers bâtiments qui ont plusieurs étages. Harry ne fait plus attention à Tom, il avance dans la rue. Son regard se porte sur tout ce qui l'entoure. Des personnes marchent au tour de lui, certains porte une robe de sorcier, d'autre des habits moldus. Quelques enfants courent de boutique en boutique. Des hiboux volent au dessus de la rue et des chats se promènent au milieu de tout ce monde. Harry n'en reviens pas à quel point le monde magique peut offrir. Des dizaines et des dizaines de boutiques occupent l'allée. Certains occupent tout une battisse, d'autres seulement le rez-de-chaussée laissant des appartement à louer au dessus d'eux. Harry reprend ses esprits petit à petit, mais il sait une chose alors que son regard continue à parcourir la rue, il vient seulement d'admirer la partie immergé de l'iceberg qu'est le monde magique, et celui ci est immense.

Harry reporte son regard vers le grand bâtiment blanc qui domine la rue. Gringotts se dit Harry. Il regarde autour de lui, puis il se dit qu'il fera du ''lèche vitrine'' plus tard, une fois qu'il aura de l'argent en poche. Harry remonte le Chemin de Traverse vers Gringotts. En chemin il voit un attroupement de monde devant une boutique. Cette dernière a une façade bleu ciel et le nom de la boutique est inscrit en lettre d'or juste au dessus de l'entrée. « Fleury et Bott ». Harry s'approche de l'attroupement, se demandant se qu'il se passe. Il remarque que la boutique est une librairie. Plusieurs voix se font entendre.

- Regarde maman, c'est la suite des aventures de Harry Potter. Je peux l'avoir ?

- Tu n'a pas encore finis de lire l'autre.

Les différentes voix disent la même chose. Ils veulent tous avoir la suite des aventure de Harry Potter. Le concerné se fraye un chemin jusqu'à la vitrine du magasin. Derrière celle ci, il remarque un livre où sur la couverture est représenté un garçon, avec des cheveux noirs en bataillent, une paire de lunette, des yeux vert et une cicatrice en forme d'éclair sur le front, affrontant un dragon qui crache du feu. Harry fait demi tour et se fraye à nouveau un chemin dans la foule pour aller vers Gringotts. Il note dans un coin de sa tête ce qu'il vient de voir.

Harry arrive devant Gringotts, la banque des sorcier. Un bâtiment imposant et d'une blancheur immaculé. En haut des escaliers, deux personnes gardent l'entrée d'une porte en bronze. En s'approchant des portes, Harry remarque que les deux personnes qui gardent les porte ne sont pas humains. Ils font une tête de moins que que le jeune sorcier, ils sont un teint sombre et ils portent une amure avec une lance dans leur main. À son passage, les créatures, qui gardent la porte, inclinent la tête vers Harry et se dernier leurs répond. Puis arrivé à la hauteur de la porte, Harry s'arrête et il fixe une plaque en argent, accroché sur la porte, où il est écris quelques mots.

Entre ici étranger si tel est ton désir

Mais à l'appât du gain, renonce à obéir,

Car celui qui veut prendre e ne veut pas gagner,

De sa cupidité, le prix devra payer.

Si tu veux t'emparer, en ce lieu souterrain,

D'un trésor convoité qui jamais ne fut tien,

Voleur, tu trouveras, en guise de richesse,

Le juste châtiment de ta folle hardiesse.

Harry est étonné de cet avertissement donné sous forme d'un poème. N'ayant pas l'envie de cambrioler Gringotts, Harry continu son chemin et entre dans le hall de la banque. Fait tout en marbre, il est vaste et imposant. De chaque côté du hall, de long comptoir sont placé où plusieurs petites créatures, comme celle de l'entrée, s'affairent dans des tâches différentes. Certaines écrivent dans des registre, d'autres pèsent des pièces, ou d'autre examinent des pierres précieuses. Devant certains comptoir, des sorcier font la queue, sans doute pour retirer de l'argent.

Harry se place dans une des files d'attente. Pour faire passer le temps, il continue a observer le hall. Derrière les comptoirs se tient de nombreuses portes. Certains s'ouvre pour laisser passer des sorciers accompagné par une des ces créatures. La file commence a bouger et Harry se rapproche de plus en plus de la petite créature qui s'occupe des clients à ce comptoir. Arrivé devant lui, la créature continue d'écrire dans un livre et ne lève aucun regard vers Harry.

- C'est pourquoi ?

- Bonjour monsieur, j'aimerai retirer de l'argent dans mon coffret et pouvoir parler avec un des vos conseillé. Bien sur tout ceci doit rester secret.

Alors que Harry parle, il baisse la voix et pose devant la créature la clef son coffre. Le banquier lève la tête vers la personne qui lui fait face. Il prend la clef et la fixe, puis la redonne à Harry.

- Un de nos conseillé va venir vous voir. Veillez attendre sur le côté monsieur.

Harry hoche de la tête. Il se met sur le côté et attend. Deux minutes après, une des créatures approche de lui. Il est habillé plus richement que les autres créatures et on peut voire que le temps a passé sur lui. Quelques rides sont visible sur son visage.

- Bonjour monsieur, venez nous seront plus a l'aise dans mon bureau pour parler.

La créature se retourne et avance. Harry le suit. Ils passent une porte, qui se trouve derrière un des comptoir, et débouchent dans un long couloir. Ils continuent de marcher, puis la créature s'arrête et rentre dans une pièce. Harry le suit et pénètre dans une pièce spacieuse, rempli de richesse. Le banquier s'assoie derrière un bureau et invite Harry a s'asseoir. Ce dernier accepte volontiers.

- Je croit que vous pouvez enlever votre casquette ici, monsieur Potter.

Harry regarde autour de lui. Son regard se porte su différent tableau qui représente les mêmes créatures de Gringotts affrontent des sorciers dans des batailles épiques et sanguinaires. Puis le regard du jeune sorcier revient sur le banquier.

- Puis je vous faire confiance ?

Harry regarde la créature, une lueur calculatrice passe dans ses yeux.

- Oui, je peux vous faire confiance, mais...

Harry retire sa casquette, dévoilant ses cheveux corbeau en bataille et sa fine cicatrice qui le rend si tristement célèbre. La créature observe les orbes verts émeraudes du garçon et une lueur de froideur prend place dans les yeux de Harry.

- Mais si vous faite quelque chose contre moi, je m'assurerai d'appliquer un dicton moldu. Œil pour œil, dent pour dent.

La créature hausse un sourcille, surprit par la menace du jeune sorcier en face de lui.

- Comme vous l'avez deviné, je suis Harry Potter. Et j'ai quelque question a vous poser.

- Oui on ma dit que vous vouliez parler avec un de nos conseiller. Je suis Golback, le gestionnaire des comptes de la famille Potter. Si vous avez des question, posez les.

- D'abord, j'aimerai savoir ce que vous êtes. Vous êtes pas humain c'est sure, mais qu'êtes vous ?

- Nous sommes des Gobelins. Nous nous occupons des la gestion des finances des sorciers en Grand-Bretagne, mais aussi a travers le monde.

- Vous détenez le monopole sur la finance ?

- Oui, nous sommes la seule banque a nous occuper de ça. Mais nous pouvons faire d'autres choses pour nos clients les plus respectés.

- J'aimerai savoir combien j'ai dans mon coffret.

Le gobelin fait un mouvement de la main, et un dossier épais sort de la bibliothèque se trouvant sur la droite de Harry. Le dossier vole jusqu'au bureau du banquier. Ce dernier l'attrape et l'ouvre devant lui. Il prend quelque feuille et met une paire de lunette devant ces yeux.

- Pour être plus précis monsieur Potter, vous possédez trois coffrets. Le premier est celui dont vous possédez la clef. C'est un coffre ouvert par vos parents lors de votre naissance. Il doit vous servir pour faire des achats pendant votre période à Poudlard puis plus tard jusqu'à ce que vous héritiez de la fortune Potter. Dans le cas présent, ce coffre sera fermé le jour où vous aurez 17 ans ou si vous êtes émancipé. Vos parents ont mis 10 000 gallions, puis cent gallions sont crédité depuis le coffre votre mère et deux cent depuis le coffre familiale, soit trois cent gallions par mois. Vous avez donc 49 600 gallions dans votre coffre.

Tout en parlant, le gobelin donne plusieurs feuille à Harry qui se met à les lire.

- Vous avez parlé de deux autres coffres. Se sont ceux de mes parents ?

- Oui, un qui appartenait à Lily, contenant 56 000 gallions, dix mornilles et six noises. L'autre coffres est celui de la famille Potter, il est transmit de génération génération. Il contient de l'argent bien sur, mais aussi divers objet. Au total, le coffret contient 756 945 653 gallions, 16 mornilles et 26 noises.

La mâchoire de Harry tombe a l'annonce de la fortune que possède sa famille. Bien qu'il ne sait pas à quoi correspond gallions, mornille et noise, il se doute que sa doit représenter une fortune.

- Pouvez vous m'expliquer à quoi correspond gallions, mornilles et noises ?

- Les gallions sont des pièces en or, ils sont les plus importante. Après les mornilles sont de pièces en argent, il y a 17 mornilles dans un gallions. Ensuite les noises sont des pièces en bronze, il faut 29 noises pour une mornille.

- Donc 493 noises pour un gallion. Il y d'autre choses que ma famille possède ? Et j'aimerai savoir si d'autre membre de la famille Potter sont en vie.

- Votre famille possède plusieurs manoir en Grand-Bretagne et dans d'autre pays, divers actions dans des entreprises sorciers et moldues et un siège permanent au Magenmagot, l'assemblée qui vote les lois et rend la justice. Vous trouverez plus d'information dans ces feuilles. Par contre vous êtes le seule Potter connu à ce jour.

Harry prend les feuille que lui tend Golback. Il les regarde en vitesse et reporte son regard sur le gobelin.

- J'ai hérité de tout ça alors ?

- Techniquement vous hérité de tout ça, mais il y a un problème.

Harry fronce les sourcils.

- Lequel ?

- Le président du Magenmagot a bloqué la lecture du testament de vos parents.

- Qui est le président ?

- Albus Dumbledore, l'actuel directeur de Poudlard.

Une lueur de colère passe dans les yeux de Harry. Déjà avant même que Harry n'ai rencontré Dumbledore, le jeune sorcier lui a déjà collé une étiquette. Manipulateur. Cet homme a bloqué la lecture du testament de ses parents, puis l'a placé chez sa tante sans regarder les dernière volonté de ses parents, et en plus il conservait la clef de son coffre. Il va devoir ce montrai très prudent avec Dumbledore. Harry reporte son regard vers les feuilles qu'il tient dans ses mains. Il regard de plus près la feuille de son coffre pour voire si aucune transaction n'avait été fait, autre que celles que lui avait parlé Golback. Puis il regarde de nouveau le gobelin.

- Merci pour tout ces informations. J'aimerai retire de l'argent dans mon coffre.

- Bien sur, combien vous faut il ?

- Assez pour m'acheter mes fourniture, je dirai au moins six cent gallions. Comme ça j'aurai un peu d'argent de poche.

- Très bien monsieur Potter, un de nos collègue va vous apporter ça.

- Merci, en attendant, j'aimerai savoir. Puis je accéder au coffre de ma famille ?

- En temps normale, il vous faut l'accord du chef de famille, mais dans votre cas il vous faut l'autorisation de votre tuteur.

Harry hoche de la tête, puis se met à réfléchir. Un gobelin entre dans la pièce, coupant la réflexion de Harry. Le banquier approche du jeune sorcier et lui remet une sacoche. Le garçon le remercie puis il se lève et remet sa casquette. Golback le raccompagne vers le hall. Arrivé, Harry se retourne et tend une main vers le gobelin. Ce dernier reste surpris pendant une seconde avant de sourire et de serrer la main de Harry.

- Merci pour tout Golback.

- Mais de rien monsieur Potter, ma famille est au service de la famille Potter depuis des siècles.

Harry sourit, puis se dirige vers la sortie. Il passe les porte de Gringotts salue de nouveau les deux garde, puis s'arrête sur le perron de la banque. Il regarde le Chemin de Traverse. En la remontant, Harry avait remarqué plusieurs magasins où il pourrait acheter ses fournitures. Il réfléchit à la méthode la plus simple, puis décide d'acheté une malle en premier, pour pourvoir y ranger les achats qu'il fera.

Le jeune garçon remonte la rue. Il s'arrête devant une boutique, la façade est claire et l'enseigne est visible sur une plaque. « Malle, valise, sac à dos, sacoche : tout pour vous faire la malle. ». Harry lève un sourcille devant ce jeu de mot, d'après lui, assez minable. Il pénètre dans la boutique qui, comme son nom l'indique, contient divers malle, valise et sac. Harry flâne entre les différents malles avant qu'un jeune vendeur vient vers lui.

- Bonjour jeune homme, puis je vous aidez ?

- Oui je cherche une malle.

- Nous en avons plusieurs. Cherchez vous un type en particulier ?

- Qu'elle sont vos meilleur malle ?

Le vendeur entraîne Harry vers divers malles, les une plus bizarre que les autres. Puis son regard est attiré par une malle qui semble, au premier regard, assez banale. Il le montre au vendeur.

- Cette malle n'a rien d'extraordinaire. Elle a un sort qui permet de la remplir énormément mais jusqu'à une certaine limite. Elle a aussi un sort qui la rend plus lège. Elle a aussi toute les choses basique qu'il y a sur toute nos malle.

- Combien ?

- Elle est assez chère pour toi mon petit, et je pense que tu ne devrai t'encombrer d'une malle comme ça. Regarde plutôt celle-ci, elle a plein d'option marrante et pratique.

Harry le regarde et lui lance un regard noir. Il montre la malle qu'il avait vu et répète sa question, avec une froideur dans sa voix. Le vendeur le regarde surpris.

- Euh... 123 gallions.

- J'achète.

Une fois sa malle acheté, Harry ressort sur le Chemin de Traverse pour continuer l'achat de ses fourniture. Il passe d'abord à « Vêtement en tout genre » tenu par une drôle de petite sorcière. Puis il fait un saut dans une boutique pour acheter des plumes et des parchemins. Il se dirige en suite vers l'apothicaire pour acheter des ingrédients. Dans la boutique Harry entendit une dame se plaindre de l'augmentation du prix pour le foie de dragon. Après avoir acheté ses ingrédients, il achète son chaudron puis les autres objets se trouvent sur la liste.

Après qu'il ai rangé ses affaires dans sa malle, Harry se dirige vers « Fleury et Bott ». Il se promène à travers les différentes sections de la librairie. En plus des livres pour l'école, Harry se procure _L'histoire de Poudlard_, quelque livre sur les lois sorcière, un livre parlant des grandes familles de sorcier au fil des siècles et d'autres livres dans différentes matières. Une fois l'achat fait, Harry sort et se dirige vers une animalerie pour ce trouver un hiboux.

Il arrive devant une boutique portant le nom de « Royaume des Animaux ». en vitrine, on peut voire différents chatons et chiots jouer ensemble. Harry pénètre dans la boutique. Plusieurs cage son posé sur les étagères. Notre jeune sorcier se dirige vers la vendeuse.

- Où pourrai je trouver des hiboux ?

- Par là sur la droite.

Harry se dirige vers la direction que lui montre la sorcière. Différentes cages, qu'elle soit grosse ou petite, se trouvent sur des étagères. Harry commence à regarder les différents hiboux qui sont présenté. Puis il entend quelques sifflements, comme si des mots sont sifflés. Harry secoue la tête et continue sont inspection pensant que sont esprit lui joue des tours.

Un mouvement sur ça gauche attire sont regard. Dans une cage se trouve une magnifique chouette, aussi blanche que la neige. Harry se place devant la cage de la chouette. Les yeux ambrés, remplis d'intelligence, fixent les yeux émeraudes de Harry. Ce dernier fixe la chouette.

- Bonjour toi.

La chouette émet un hululement en réponse. Harry continue de la fixer. Il l'a trouve tellement magnifique. Au même moment la vendeuse, voyant le garçon qui s'était arrêté devant une cage, s'approche du jeune sorcier.

- A tu fait ton choix mon garçon ?

Harry regarde toujours la chouette blanche.

- Oui je vais prendre cette chouette.

- Es tu sur mon garçon ? Les chouettes blanche sont facilement repérable.

Harry continue de fixe la chouette. Cette dernière penche légèrement la tête et émet un petit hululement.

- Oui je vais t'adopter, Hedwige.

La chouette, nouvellement nommé Hedwige, hulule de joie face au nom que lui a choisie son nouveau propriétaire. La vendeuse prend la cage et la donne à Harry. Ce dernier la paye et quitte la boutique. La sorcière n'arrive pas à cacher sa joie. Depuis le temps que cette magnifique chouette se trouve dans sa boutique, personne ne voulais l'acheter. Tout le monde la trouvait magnifique avec sa couleur blanche. Mais cette couleur est voyante, et personne ne veux que des gens voient les chouettes qui transporte leurs courriers. Un moment elle pensait la donner au courrier postal, mais ce garçon est arrivé et l'appris. La façon dont la chouette a répondu au jeune sorcier et la façon dont le garçon a regardé le chouette, ne fais dire qu'une chose dans l'esprit de la vendeuse. Une grande amitié se met en place entre le garçon et sa chouette.

Harry sorti dans la rue. Il regarde toujours Hedwige. Hedwige, un drôle de prénom, surtout qu'il ne sait pas d'où il vient. Ce prénom s'était imposé a son esprit comme une évidence. Le garçon détache son regard de la chouette. Il commence à marcher dans la rue. Il lui reste plus qu'une chose à acheter. Une baguette.

Harry arrive devant sa dernière boutique de la journée. Elle semble étroite et délabrée. Au dessus de la porte, des lettres en or écaillé indique le nom de la boutique. « Ollivander – Fabriquant de baguette depuis 382 avant J.-C. ». Dans la vitrine toute poussiéreuse, on peut voire une simple baquette de bois exposée sur un coussin pourpre un peu râpé.

Harry pénètre dans la boutique et une clochette retend au fond du magasin. Le silence règne. Une unique chaise se trouve près de la vitrine. Autour, les mur sont recouverts de boîte et tiroir qui doit contenir les baguettes. Harry continue de regarder la boutique, puis son regard tombe sur un homme se trouvant en face de lui. Il a le teint pâle et des yeux argenté comme la lune. L'homme, qui doit être Ollivander, s'approche de Harry.

- Bonjour, monsieur Potter.

Le dit Potter, hausse un sourcille face à la facilité qu'a eu le vendeur de baguette à le reconnaître.

- On ne peux rien me cacher monsieur Potter.

- Bonjour monsieur.

- Je vous attendais monsieur Potter. Je vous attendais plutôt, mais vous êtes enfin là. Vous ressemblez à votre père, mais vous avez les yeux de votre mère. Je me souviens, comme si c'était hier, la baguette que j'ai vendu à votre mère. 25,5 centimètres, souple et rapide, bois de saule. Excellente baguette pour les enchantements. Votre père par contre se fut une baguette en acajou qui l'a choisie, 27,5 centimètres, flexible, un peu puissante et remarquablement efficace pour les métamorphoses.

- L'a choisie ? C'est la baguette qui choisie ?

- Oui monsieur Potter, c'est la baguette qui choisi son sorcier et non l'inverse. Êtes vous gaucher ou droitier ?

- Droitier.

Le vendeur sort un mètre et commence à mesurer différente parti du corps de Harry. Au fur et à mesure qu'il prend les mesure, l'homme note des choses et continue de parler.

- Vous devez savoir monsieur Potter que chaque baguette de chez Ollivander renferme des substance magiques très puissantes. Nous utilisons du poil de licorne, des plumes de phénix ou même des ventricules de cœur de dragon. Et de même qu'on ne trouve pas deux licornes, deux dragons ou deux phénix exactement semblable, il n'existe pas deux baguette de chez Ollivander qui soient identique. J'ajoute bien entendu, qu'aucune autre baguette magique ne vous donnera des résultats aussi satisfaisants que les nôtres.

Et voilà, maintenant il lui fait de la pub sur ses baguettes, ce dit Harry. Après son petit discours, le vendeur se dirige vers le fond de la boutique et en revient avec les bras chargés de boîte. Il les posent sur son bureau et tend une baguette à Harry. Ce dernier la prend dans sa main, mais dès qu'il l'a en main, Ollivander la reprend.

Les baguettes défilent dans les mains de Harry. Certaines ne font rien, d'autres quand Harry les touche s'envole à travers le magasin. Ou d'autre encore quand il les bouge font des dégâts dans la boutique. Le tas de baguette augmente sur le bureau de Ollivander et le magasin commence à ressembler de plus en plus à une ruine, pourtant le propriétaire de la boutique semble heureux. Harry lui est inquiet, se demandent si il trouvera une baguette pour lui. Puis le vendeur de baguette s'arrête, il se tourne vers le jeune sorcier et il part dans le fond de sa boutique. Il revient avec une unique boîte. Il sort une baguette noir et la tend à Harry. Ce dernier l'a prend et dès que la baguette rencontre sa main, il sent une chaleur lui traverser le corps, une sensation d'être enfin complet.

- Étrange, vraiment très étrange.

Harry porte son regard vers Ollivander qui semble mystérieux.

- Expliquez vous.

- Je me souviens de chaque baguette magique que j'ai vendu monsieur Potter. La votre est en houx, 27,5 centimètres avec une plume de phénix. Le même phénix qui se trouve dans la baguette qui vous fait votre cicatrice. Il n'est pas étrange que ça soit vous qui l'obtenez, quand on sait se qu'il vous a fait. Cette baguette comme la sienne est puissante. Il a fait de grande chose avec, certes maléfiques mais extraordinaires. Vous serez amené à faire de grande chose en bien ou en mal, ça sera à vous de le décider.

Harry paye le vendeur de baguette, puis il sort de la boutique tout en fixant sa baguette. Le même phénix que celle de Voldemort. Harry range sa baguette et se dirige vers le Chaudron Baveur pour pourvoir retourner dans le monde moldu. Laissant de côté les différentes chose qui lui est arrivé. Tellement de chose nouvelle à apprendre, à assimiler. Mais pour aujourd'hui, il va s'arrêter là, il va plutôt en profiter pour s'occuper de sa nouvelle compagne et il s'attaquera au monde magique le lendemain, après une bonne nuit de sommeille.

* * *

><p><strong>Voilà, fin du chapitre deux qui est déjà fini.<strong>

**J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plut. Des reviews si vous le voulez bien chères lectrices et chers lecteurs.**

**A la prochaine fois pour la suite.**

**Bye.**


End file.
